The Demon Inside of Me
is the 19th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on November 12th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1425 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Demon Inside of Me" Synopsis Naomi begins to question her life after being invited to an old friend's bachelorette party, and her doubts may have bigger consequences than she could imagine. Plot Naomi heads out to a bachelorette party being held for her old friend, Yoko. Upon meeting back up, the reunion start off well until Naomi learns that Yoko is quitting her favorite job at a hotel to live with her new fiancé; a rich heir to a Hotel Chain. Naomi is shocked and concerned by Yoko's choice of actions, but before she can question her friend, she quickly becomes ridiculed by Yoko's other friends when she accidentally reveals her Odd Job work, forcing her to leave. On her way home, Naomi is left to contemplate of a time in her past. Long ago, Yoko was in a similar situation as she is in now, where her family forbade her from working at her hotel and opt her to settle down instead. Now jealous at Yoko's newfound fortune, and angered that her dreams have been shattered after all these years, Naomi throws her shoes in anger. Upon retrieving them though, she stumbles across a stone tablet in a park (earlier on, the SSP were watching an advertisement online that claimed that the stone was a "Wishing Stone") Initially tempted by the stone's alure, Naomi quickly brushes off her feelings and resume returning home, inadvertently wishing that she can make herself happy even without the same type of fortune that Yoko possesses. Returning home, Shin informs Naomi on some additional information of the stone. It's revealed that it is actually a tomb for "Renki," A vengeful spirit from the Sengoku Period who was born from the jealously of a commander and princess, and who has been known to attack the brides of ceremonies due to its hatred in romance, until it was sealed away by a monk. Upon learning of the revelation, the SSP suddenly notices that Renki has manifested outside of their apartment and is headed for Yoko's residence! Desperately hoping to stop the spirit while she still can, Naomi returns to the tomb, only to find that it and her shoes are gone. Suddenly, she (and Gai) are confronted by none other than Jugglus Juggler, who calls out Naomi for allowing her actions to bring forth the demon, spitefully claiming that she should embrace the darkness in herself as well before leaving. Shocked by Juggler's truth, but more focused on saving her friend, the SSP and Ittetsu head out to the Toto Hotel where Yoko and her Fiancé will get married at. The team tries to warn her, but they are met with confusion, doubt, and insult. Shortly after warning them though, Renki suddenly appears through a portal and it immediately prepares to attack the hotel! Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash to deal with the demon, but Renki manages to physically overpower the Ultra with little effort. The Ultra then switches to his Orb Origin form and the fight is turned to a standstill, with Orb and Renki engaging in a swordfight. During their fight, Naomi confesses that it was her jealousy in Yoko's success and her lack of success that allowed the demon to be revived and she chews herself out for allowing these actions to nearly get her friend killed. During her lament, Renki manages to strike down Orb, allowing the demon to resume it's orders. As it reaches the hotel, the demon is confronted by Naomi. Wishing to set things right once more before Yoko can be hurt, she (and the SSP) remind Renki that while its vengeance is what gives it power, Renki has been known to grant other people's wishes as well that did not involve his hatred for romance (which was briefly explored in the ad from before,) and Naomi asks Renki what it truly wants. Filling the demon with conflict over its own actions, Renki suddenly begins to refuse its desires and during which, Orb recovers and he strikes Renki with the Orb Water Calibur attack, which manages to figuratively and literally wash away Renki and Naomi's jealously, erasing the demon altogether. With the demon gone, Yoko admits that she too feels the same emotions of loss that Naomi expressed earlier as her fiancé's family denounced his choice to marry her, thus forcing them to quit both of their jobs to start from scratch working at another hotel. An unfortunate path, but one they chose to take as it made them happy... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When leaving Naomi to question her true motivation in her inadvertant revival of renki, Jugglus Juggler quotes word-for-word the Return of Ultraman episode title, "Invitation From Hell". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes